Powder (state of matter)
This Article is about the State of matter. For the element with the same name, see Powder Powder is a State of matter in Powder Game. Powder-type elements, when there is no wind, will fall straight down. When they reach the ground, they won't spread out as a liquid would. As a result, they don't flow. There are a total of 11 Powder-type elements. (Including Living Powders) Powder Elements Here is a list of all the Powder elements. Powder Elements * Powder - Powder was the very first Powder element released in Powder Game, it was released in VER 1.0. Powder is a flammable tan-colored element. * Seed - Seed is the second Powder element released in Powder Game, it was released in VER 1.3. Seed is a green-yellow colored flammable element. * Gunpowder - Gunpowder is the third Powder element released in Powder Game, it was released in VER 1.4. Gunpowder is a explodeable light-brown colored element. * Snow - Snow is the fourth Powder element released in Powder Game, it was released in VER 1.7. Snow is an artificial, white colored element. * Superball - Superball is the fifth Powder element released in Powder Game, it was released in VER 2.0. Superball is a very bouncy pink colored element. * Fireworks - Fireworks is the sixth Powder element released in Powder Game, it was released in VER 2.5. Fireworks is a light orange colored element. * Stone - Stone is the seventh Powder element released in Powder Game, it was released in VER 3.0. Stone is a grey colored element. * Virus - Virus is the eighth Powder element released in Powder Game, it was released in VER 3.4. Virus is a purple colored element. * Bomb - Bomb is the nineth Powder element released in Powder Game, it was released in VER 5.4. Bomb is a heavy brownish colored element. *'' Salt'' - Salt is the tenth and last Powder element released in Powder Game, it was released in VER 6.1. Salt is a white colored element. Living Powders *''Ant'' - Ant is the first Living Powder element released in Powder game, it was released in VER 3.9. The State of matter of Ant is unknown, it spreads like a liquid, but interacts like powders with elements, and remains still in powders, without rising, so Ant is called a Living Powder, the middle of liquid and Powder How Powders Work Powders In Powder game, when a dot of Powder element is created, it simply moves straight down, unless there is wind. When it a dot of Powder touches the ground or another dot of Powder it stays still, not moving, unless there is wind. This way dots of Powders can stack on top of each other without falling. If some dots of some types of Powder falls on top of some Water, it will start Liquifying. Powder elements that liquify are Powder, Seed, Gunpowder, Superball, Fireworks, and Ant. Living Powders In Powder game, a Living Powder is a state of matter which is in the middle of a Liquid and Powder. It is like a liquid because it spreads. It is like a Powder because it interacts like powders with elements, and remains still in powders, without rising. Real life Powders Any element, substance, mixture, compound, in real life that appears to be like a powder in real life is actully a soild that is ground up into smaller pieces in real life. Salt, for exsample is a powder, but the state of matter of salt is a soild. If you look closer at salt, you can see that it is made up of many grains of soilds. However, "Powders" is real life are similar to "Powders" in Powder Game, because they both work the same (see "How Powders Work"). A small list of powders in real life are: salt, sugar, garlic powder, cumin, chile powder, etc. Powder Uses Powder elements have a large amount of uses in uploads. It is important to have something that stays still like a soild, yet is affected by gravity like a liquid. Category:Powder Game physics Category:Powder Game